dead_or_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Machine Doll Nanami-Chan
is an original science fiction manga series written and illustrated by Mokuseizaiju, published by Micro Magazine's Manga Gocha. The manga has 3 volumes in circulation but is currently in hiatus since the author prioritized development of the Dead Or School video game. Many characters and elements here serve as integral plot points for the game, since they share the same universe albeit with a large timeframe gap. Plot Year 20XX Nerima, Japan. In the near future, robots with a feminine form known as Machine Dolls were invented. They had many purposes ranging from housework to healthcare. Even with their advanced AI, Machine Dolls had the thought patterns of a 9-year old. Moreover, they were programmed with a Robotomy limiter which prevents them from attacking human beings. Machine Dolls were especially popular among men, many of whom modify them for their personal convenience and pleasure. After 5 years, the government has declared ownership of Machine Dolls as illegal due to the various societal problems they triggered: specifically an increase in shut-ins, unemployed and unmarried men. Because of this, a widespread dismantling movement has started, with owners nationwide getting Scarlet Papers in the mail. Noriko Takami was born and raised in a troubled family. Her mother just passed away and her father was nowhere to be found. As she herself was a bit of a delinquent in junior-high school, none of Noriko's relatives wanted to take her in. They decided to leave a Machine Doll called Nanami to serve as her guardian. Since she didn't like the idea of getting help from relatives who badmouth her mother, Noriko initially throws Nanami out, but almost immediately reconsiders and the two start living together. They've only been with each other less than a couple of days when a dismantling operative named Dan Monbetsu forces his way into Noriko's apartment, dead set on destroying the Machine Doll. Noriko gets critically injured while trying to protect Nanami. Nanami goes into Medical Mode and operates on Noriko, transplanting her core to the latter to serve as an artificial heart. She even goes against her Robotomy programming and attacks Monbetsu because he was the one responsible for Noriko's injury. Nanami later ceases to function due to her missing core. Noriko, now a quarter-Machine Doll, takes it upon herself to find a new core for Nanami's sake. In the process of doing so, she comes to terms with her new identity and the added problems it poses. She forms an uneasy alliance with the boisterous Yoshitaka Yanagida and his Machine Doll Fou, slowly realizing that obtaining parts for a now-blacklisted commodity is more complicated than it seems... Characters *Noriko Takami *Nanami *Yoshitaka Yanagida *Fou *Isao Ami *Luna *Dan Monbetsu Connection To Dead Or School NOTE: Dead Or School serves as a what-if scenario of a possible future in the manga. As such, if the main story resumes, these in-game events may not be considered canon. As more and more Machine Dolls shed the limitations of their Robotomy programming, they start to rebel against the humans in a bid to survive. The confrontation was at a stalemate for 3 years, with both sides eventually resorting to bioweapons to turn the tide of the war. Humans spread a computer virus that turned the Machine Dolls into berserkers. Likewise, the Machine Dolls employed a bioweapon that turned many humans into Mutants. With the loss of electrical power, the berserker Machine Dolls assimilated many of the Mutants, turning them into a new power source. All throughout the conflict, Yoshitaka and Fou stayed neutral, with Yoshitaka doing everything in his power to protect Fou from both humans and mutants. Fou in turn, gathered many of the surviving humans to evacuate underground, manipulated their memories and spent the next several years fighting both the berserker Machine Dolls and the Mutants on her own to prevent a full-scale subterranean invasion. Yoshitaka later sought refuge in Asakusa and built an underground laboratory, gathering as much functioning equipment as he can muster to hopefully find a way to end the conflict once and for all. He is the only human to retain memories of the old Japan, and as such also has technical knowledge that exceed those of all others. Dr. Ami became part of a faction of humans fighting both the Mutants and berserker Machine Dolls to take back the surface. The group was involved in several armed encounters with the said adversaries, but all their battles ended in miserable failure. To that end, the Basement Plan was established, which will be put into effect as a last resort if certain conditions became severely unfavorable for humans. Dr. Ami founded the Civilization Investigators several years later so that lost human knowledge and culture can be salvaged regardless if the plan goes through or not. Noriko was among the surviving humans who were evacuated to the underground. The war may have intensified around the time that she was in high school. She settled deep in the Ikebukuro subway tunnels and had a daughter years later as a first-generation underground resident. Though her memories were also wiped by Fou, the uniform she once wore made her recall some things about her life from 78 years ago. Upon telling this to her granddaughter Hisako, the latter becomes determined to go to the surface to either find or establish a school, setting the stage for the game. Nanami's fate however, is unknown. Gallery Machine_Doll_Nanami-Chan.jpg|Volume 1 Cover. Machine_Doll_Nanami-Chan2.jpg|Volume 2 Cover. Machine_Doll_Nanami-Chan3.jpg|Volume 3 Cover. MDNC_HS_Uniform.jpg|3 high school students in the manga. The uniform is the same one that Hisako wears in the game. DOSMD.jpg|A shop display of Machine Dolls. CG from the Dead Or School video game. Notes & Trivia *Though many of the characters from the manga are part of the game, the comic books also appear and are part of a sub-objective in Akihabara. Hisako even recognizes the silver-haired girl she encountered in Shinjuku as one of the characters there, making the manga a practical narrative of a true story in-universe. External Links *https://www.nanafushi.jp/ *http://mokusei2.blog46.fc2.com/ *http://mangag.com/products/detail.php?product_id=26669#more-26669 Category:Machine Doll Nanami-Chan Category:Dead Or School